Mini Auslly on the Way
by XMusicXLoverXR5X
Summary: Austin & Ally got married and are living a happy life. Ally gets pregnant later on. Brooke and Dallas are also happily married. See how this beautiful couple live a life with drama, a mini Auslly on the way, and Ally being sensitively annoying. I suck at summaries. R&R!
1. Idk What To Name This Chapter

**Hey everyone! This story will be about Austin & Ally as a married couple! They will also have a baby later on in the story. The gender and name will remain unknown for a while. And yes, there will be some drama! And I prefer not to write about the pregnancy. Enjoy! Feel free to write hate in the reviews! I always love an honest review!**

Ally's POV

Austin and I are about to get married! We were both 19 years old. I heard my cue and walked down the aisle. Austin whispered a few things to me. We said our vows.

Pastor: You may now kiss the bride.

Austin leaned toward me and swept me off my feet. Well not literally. He just dipped me and kissed me. Everyone in the church said, "Aww!" I think they expected us to pull away. Austin and I started making out. We heard a loud bullhorn and Austin pulled away from me, letting me drop onto the floor. He helped me up and we saw that is was Trish's mom who blew the horn. Everyone in the church laughed. After we went outside to eat.

1 Year Later...

"Austin, stop it!" I said giggling. He was tickling me. He knew I was ticklish. We were already 20 years old. We slept together in the same room and same bed. Austin wanted a baby, but I wasn't ready for it. Now that we're almost 21, I was ready to have sex. Our anniversary past a few months ago.  
"Why should I?" Said the sexy voice of my rock star husband. "Because I'm tired!" I said. "It's 10:22 AM!" He exclaimed "How are you tired?" He smirked. "Then I know what to do," he said smiling. Oh no. Better Not be another one of his evil plans. He pinned me onto the bed. He leaned closer down to me. He was about to have sex with me. I giggled. He leaned down closer and kissed me. I gladly returned it. We started to make out. His hands were on my butt. He pulled down my jeans. I shrieked but it sounded different since we were making out. My hands were at his neck. We were having fun so I decided to pull his shirt off. I saw his sexy abs. He seemed pleased and deepened the kiss. I decided to pull his jeans down. All that was left was his boxers. Meanwhile, Austin was tugging my shirt off. Then he unstrapped my bra and took off my underwear. I couldn't breathe anymore so i pulled apart. He seemed to understand and pulled his boxers off. Sexy. Now we were both naked.  
"Fun huh?" He asked "Yup," I said. "Well that's why I'm such a fun guy!" He exclaimed happily. "Sure. That's why," I told him. He had a sad face on him. "Relax Austin! I was just kidding!" I exclaimed. "how can you kid when your naked?" He asked.  
"Gee I don't know."  
He jumped toward me. I giggled. He once again pinned me down on the bed. We started to make out again.


	2. Ally's Pregnant & Baby Names

**3 reviews. 1 irrelevant review. I'll give it a week. If I don't reach at least 12 reviews for this chapter, I won't update. Surprise surprise! If Lisette, Claire, or/and MyKaela are reading this, read an there'll be a surprise for you!**

2 Weeks Later...

Ally's POV

I was in the guest bathroom in Austin and I's house. I took another look at the pregnancy test to make sure it was true. I cried. And cried. And cried. Austin must've heard it because it came straight in with our dog, Panckles.

"Ally! What's wrong? Are you okay?" Austin said concerned. "Yeah I'm fine," I replied. "Are you sure? Because I heard crying and Panckles started barking," Austin said. "Oh that. Well..."I started. Austin saw me trying to hide the pregnancy test. He took away from me. His jaw dropped. He started smiling. "Oh my gosh, Ally! This is amazing!" Austin exclaimed. "We're actually going to have a baby!"  
"I know. But I'm not ready," I said.  
"What? Of course you're ready! You always help out with kids and love them to death! And, I know you'll be a great mom," Austin said. "Thanks Aus," I said thanking him. "No problem, Alls," he said. "You know I love you!"

After a week...

Austin's POV  
Ally was 2 weeks pregnant. We started thinking of names. "How about Cassidy for a girl?" Asked Ally.

"Nah. It's the name of my former crush," I replied. "But it's a nice name!" Ally said pleadingly. "Nuh uh. No no no," I said. "Fine," Ally grumbled. "How about Luke or Ryan for a boy?" I asked. "Those are nice names!" She said approvingly. "Now, how's Chasey for a girl?" " It's a nice name," I replied. So far we had Chasey, Claire, Lisette, MyKaela, Talia, Kaitlin, and Alyssa for girl names. For boys we had Luke, Evan, Matthew, Ryan, Jacob, and Nathan. "I think we chose some pretty cool names," said Ally.

**Remember, I'm always open to criticism And ideas. **

**COME ON GET LOUD, LOUD L L LOUD! IM CRAZY ITS TRUE, IN CRAZY FOR U! **


End file.
